Neverending Lives
by Vio.Holistic
Summary: Having more than one life was rather exhausting, but she wouldn't ever take them back. Dying was the hardest part, it meant leaving everything and everyone. Who knew that as Elizabeth Swan she would meet some of them again. . . as a witch. Witch!SI-OC


There was a woman who had lived and died throughout history. No one truly knew everything about her, but there were the special few who knew more than others did.

* * *

The quote ' _curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back_ ', certainly applied to her.

* * *

The first time she could ever remember being in _this_ world was having a brother named Marcus. She hadn't met her brother officially until he was 30 and she was 23. The reason why she couldn't have met him sooner was that he was taken to be educated by the state for the military, they were taken at the age of 7 and weren't allowed to leave until they were 30. Of course, when they met he hadn't realized that he had a sister or a sibling for that matter _(not counting the ones that died)_. Athena, her parents had named her after she survived the first week of her life. She lived up to her name, especially when her possible husbands mysteriously disappeared.

As the year passed through, they both got along siblings had shared ideas with each other, and he taught her some of the things he learned during training. He was rather open-minded, which she was happy about.

Everything was going along fine until Marcus didn't return home the next week. The first day she didn't make a fuss, as the days passed on she got worried. Her parents told her not to worry and to try on focusing on getting a husband that would wed her. She went off on her own to try to find her brother. After getting some leads and people testing her patience, she went off into the woods the morning of the next day.

As she went deeper into the woods, she came upon a figure that was covered in the shadows of the trees. Being only a few feet away, she got a got look at the figure. It was Marcus!

"Marcus! I'm so glad I found you! I was so worried!" shouted Athena in relief.

In the shadows, Marcus stood up tall and looked at the person before him. He could see a green string connecting her and himself. Fleeting memories filled his mind, but before he could completely comprehend them, he heard a thump-thump and smelled something delicious.

His red eyes fell on her, and he lunged.

* * *

The next time she was in the sparkling-vamp world _(although she didn't know it at the time)_ , as she liked to call it, she had two amazing children, although she thought all her children were amazing. Their names were Jane and Alec. At the time she was an Anglo-Saxon woman married to a Frank soldier. She was named Aefre. She had come from Germany with her husband to France. Alternatively, what she assumed would be France in the future. Although she stayed at home and did her ' _duties_ ' as a wife, she enjoyed using her spinning wheel in her spare time.

Her husband had tragically died in a battle a year after the children were born. They weren't in love, well not on her part. She got along with him, and she believed that in a few years she could have learned to love him, but that didn't happen, so she moved on. She moved on and took care of her children, teaching them how to read and write.

When her children had displayed signs of what she thought was magic, she was terrified. Not _of_ them but _for_ them. They lived in a time where people were superstitious. She had heard that in a few villages were hunting for witches, vampires and anything supernatural. As she observed them carefully, she learned that they had some sort of psychic power. She had talked with them about what they might have and found out that Jane could make one feel pain and Alec could block their senses. She helped them in developing their skill to help them and be able to protect themselves.

One day, while she was hanging the laundry and her kids were playing outside, she saw a figure standing underneath the shadow of the tree. As the figure stepped out of the shadow, his skin sparkled. Seeing the pale skin, red eyes, and the exposed sparkling skin, her body tensed. She quickly grabbed her children's arm, trying not to hold tightly. She moved them behind her and quickly talked in a quiet but firm voice, " Get inside the house, quickly!"

The twins shared a look and ran to the house, clutching each other's hand. They narrowed their eyes and stayed prepared to attack the person if the person hurt _their_ _mother_.

As Aefre saw the figures face, she couldn't help but utter the name of a man who was once her mate.

" Aro?"

* * *

It was **1659** ; she was walking towards London. Why was she going there? To look for work.

Catherine Jane Jones, her current name, was looking for a job.

When she did get there, she looked went around, exploring the city. Wooden houses built close together, traffic everywhere, and rats were going here and there. As she looked towards some of the people, she saw that some of the men had taken to wearing wigs. She had a nagging feeling as to what happened in this time period. Looking at the living conditions and the way people lived she had come up with the result that people got quickly ill, wigs were in fashion for men, and it seemed rather easy to set fire to the houses. When she got to a part of the river where people threw their things and washed their clothes, and rats scurrying around, well she had decided to be a healer/doctor. With these conditions it was just like waiting for a plague to happen, then again they didn't know better( those damn rats, spreading disease all over, people dying). She got goosebumps of just thinking of some of the unhygienic things they did. She should probably get a remote place, but not too far where no one would come and ask for help.

it was one evening where she met a man named Carlisle, he would be one of the many who would be by her side to the very end.

* * *

 _Born in 1914_

 **Currently 1930**

Anna Grace Rose was able to convince her parents to take out their money out of the bank before the great depression hit. She was rather proud that they had listened to her. Now they were one of the few financially stabled families.

She could spot vampires here or there. She briefly wondered if her children were here in this world and not in parallel one. She would admit that she was selfish, always had been a bit possessive of others, but she just . . . didnt like leaving or being left. She loved them, all of them. She still did. She felt her throat tighten a bit, a sting behind her eyes, and that painful squeeze on her heart. She blinked rapidly and looked up, trying not to let the tears fall( _she never did like her emotions getting the best of her, at least not in front of people_ ).

She looked at her surrounding and saw that she was close to an ally, the sun seemed to set when she felt herself get pulled by them arm. She was slammed into a wall, blinking a few times she saw a man pointing a gun at her. The sadness she felt earlier was quickly replaced by annoyance and anger. As she was about to speak, a figure tackled him down.

That was how she met Edward. That would be the start of their beautiful friendship.

* * *

Then there was her current life, as Elizabeth Helen Swan. Daughter of Renne and Charlie Swan. Her twin sister was Isabella Swan. They were currently visiting their dad during the summer.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay this is a semi-oc that, as you've read, has been reincarnated multiple times. Throughout the story, there will be times where you will see what happened in those past lives. I hope you review, your reviews motivate me!**


End file.
